The Lonely Girl
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: Eileen vit mal, très mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une lettre étrange ... Préquelle de A Dangerous Travel
1. Letter From The Sky

Titre : The Lonely Girl  
Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Eileen est à moi.  
Genre : Aventure  
Résumé :  
Eileen vit mal, très mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une lettre étrange ...

**Letter From The Sky**

Eileen était assise sur son lit. Elle fixait le mur en face d'elle et essayait de ne penser à rien. Elle essayait juste car elle échouait à chaque fois. Elle s'ennuyait. Son corps avait beaucoup de mal à la porter. En vérité, elle ne voulait plus bouger. Alors elle restait ici, pendant des heures. Elle s'arrêtait quand elle avait besoin de manger. Elle se préparait un sandwich ou un plat à réchauffer. Elle mangeait silencieusement à sa table. Seule. Puis elle allait chercher le courrier. Elle l'ouvrait puis elle le jetait s'il le fallait. Elle retournait ensuite s'asseoir sur son lit.

Elle ne trouvait rien à faire. Elle ne réussissait plus à sortir, à côtoyer d'autres personnes. Elle ne recevait que sa sœur Lily, un midi sur deux.

Eileen déprimait et son état ne s'arrangeait pas.

Elle refusait toute aide de la part de sa famille.

Elle était donc devenue ainsi une sorte de robot. Elle pensait d'ailleurs à cela, assise, toute seule, sur son lit. Elle éprouvait un manque. Mais quel manque ? Elle ne le savait pas et c'était justement à cause de ce manque qu'elle déprimait. Elle n'arrivait plus à rien faire. Elle ne rêvait plus, ne croyait plus en rien. Elle vivait dans son petit monde sombre, seule.

Elle se sentait extrêmement seule mais pourtant elle l'avait voulu, choisi. Elle avait décidé de s'enfermer, de se couper des autres. Mais il y avait des moments où elle souhaitait partager et rire.

Elle eut faim, ou plutôt elle ressentit le besoin de manger. Elle descendit donc préparer à manger et se souvint que sa sœur devait passer ce midi. Elle alla donc préparer quelque chose de plus consistant puis sortit chercher son courrier. Sa sœur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elles s'assirent et discutèrent un peu autour du trop maigre repas. Lily trouvait qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez mais Eileen ne prenait plus de plaisir à manger (elle ne prenait plus de plaisir à rien d'ailleurs).

Lily l'aida à trier les lettres.

- Tu pourrais te trouver un emploi peut-être parce qu'à un moment ou un autre tu ne pourras plus payer tes factures, lui dit Lily en triant.

Eileen haussa les épaules. Elle s'en foutait.

- Ah, il y en a une qui n'est pas une facture. Très belle couleur ! commenta Lily.

Eileen prit le courrier. L'enveloppe était bleue, d'un bleu électrique. Il y avait marqué son adresse dessus, son nom et le chiffre cinq. Elle trouva cela étrange. Elle ne recevait jamais de courrier personnel. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et prit la lettre.

- Une erreur certainement, dit-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué ?  
- Des coordonnées et une date.  
- C'est bizarre.  
- La personne qui la envoyée a dû faire une erreur.  
- Peut-être pas.

Lily tapa les coordonnées sur son portable et le laissa les calculer.

- L'Amérique, tu devrais y aller.  
- Je ne vais pas aller en Amérique ! c'est une erreur je te dis !  
- Eileen, c'est un signe du Destin. Tu ne sors jamais, tu ne vois personne à part moi. Et un jour tu reçois une lettre adressée à ton nom qui te demande de partir en Amérique. Tu dois y aller. Je vais préparer ta valise et tu m'enverras une carte postale et des photos. Tu vas croiser pleins de gens. C'est La Solution.  
- Je n'irai pas.  
- Oh que si tu iras !

Lily monta à l'étage, sortit la valise de sa sœur et mit des vêtements pêle-mêle dedans. Elle rigolait. Elle était persuadée qu'il fallait qu'Eileen aille là-bas. Avait-elle raison ?


	2. Somebody That I Uses to Know

Titre : The Lonely Girl  
Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Eileen est à moi.  
Genre : Aventure  
Résumé :  
Eileen vit mal, très mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une lettre étrange ...

**SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW**

Eileen descendit du bus et remercia du chauffeur. Evangeline l'avait mit de force dans l'avion. Elle avait ensuite dû trouver un bus pour arriver dans l'Utah. Elle arriva en plein désert. Elle marcha un peu. Il y avait un lac à sa droite et des gens pique-niquaient au bord. Elle continua à avancer. C'était peut-être eux. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Elle arriva près d'une sorte de cabine, de la même couleur que l'enveloppe. C'était peut-être typique en Utah. Une voiture arrivait, elle contourna donc la cabine pour se cacher. Elle ne pouvait aller les voir, elle avait trop peur. Elle entendit plusieurs voix. Elle s'approcha et vit un astronaute sortir du lac. Elle écarquilla les yeux face à cette vision. L'un des homme sur le bord l'avait vu aussi. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'eau. L'astronaute avançait aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. L'astronaute tira plusieurs fois et l'homme tomba. La jeune fille rousse cria et se précipita vers l'homme mais les deux autres l'en empêchèrent. Eileen fut choquée. Une lettre lui disant de venir en Amérique, un meurtre juste devant ses yeux. C'était trop pour elle. Elle ne voulait même pas venir.

Des larmes coulaient et ses mains tremblaient. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine et entra à l'intérieur. Elle s'agenouilla et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle entendait encore les cris et les pleurs. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Elle se calma peu à peu. Elle ne le connaissait même pas cet homme mais sa mort l'avait bouleversé, comme si il avait eut une très grande importance pour elle dans sa vie. Elle releva la tête et s'approcha de la console. Elle la toucha. Cet intérieur lui semblait familier et elle n'avait pas été trop choquée en voyant que c'était plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.  
Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et attendit. Elle n'entendait plus rien à l'extérieur mais elle n'osa pas sortir. Elle s'aventura donc plus profondément dans le Tardis. Tardis, pourquoi avait-elle pensé ce mot ? Il lui était venu tout seul, machinalement. Décidément tout ce voyage lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle allait finir folle. Elle sortit de la salle des commandes et traversa plusieurs couloirs.  
Elle sursauta et se cacha quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. D'autres personnes étaient entrées dans le Tardis.


End file.
